


One Day

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coliver + babysitting, Connor PoV & some Oliver PoV, Fluff, M/M, Oliver sings, Talks about possible future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine. How about... A sing-along book?" He pulled one out from a nearby drawer. "You can sing along with the book, and I'll read."</p><p>"No! I want a song!"</p><p>Connor sighed deeply. Six year olds were tough negotiators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Coliver and kids, how could this fail? Joking, this is terrible. Anyway hope you enjoy this sappy mess.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

37 minutes. Connor had kept track on his watch. For 37 minutes, he had been sat next to the unicorn themed bed reading from a children's story book. _The epitome of dignity_ , he thought. It must be, what, the fifth time he'd read it cover to cover? His small niece lay under the rainbow coloured duvet, intent gaze on the ceiling, eyes still open. 

"Hazel, listen, surely you're tired enough now? I've read this book so many times I could recite Princess Sparkle's birthday wish from memory," Connor said, voice tired.

"No uncle Connor! I won't go sleep 'till I get a goodnight song. That's what mummy always does." 

"Yeah but I'm not mummy!" Connor tried to keep his voice gentle, so as to avoid making the child more alert. He'd only been watching his sister's kids for a couple of hours as a favour, but his eyes were already blurring and he was yawning every two seconds. He couldn't believe some people did this every day.

"I can't go sleep without a g'night song," Hazel huffed out, disturbing a couple of the light curls framing her delicate face. Connor's grumpy expression softened at the sight.

"Fine. How about... A sing-along book?" He pulled one out from a nearby drawer. "You can sing along with the book, and I'll read."

"No! I want a song!"

Connor sighed deeply. Six year olds were tough negotiators.

"Want a hand?" An amused voice appeared at the doorway. Connor twisted in the small purple beanbag he was sitting in to see his boyfriend, Oliver - who'd been babysitting with him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you have any experience bargaining with children?" Connor stood to join him, smiling.

Oliver softly placed a hand to the small of his back, returning the smile. "No, but I have something almost as good." Connor watched his boyfriend move to take up the spot he'd just got up from.

Oliver looked at Hazel and smiled with a friendly expression. That caught Hazel's attention immediately. Connor couldn't blame her; he knew from first-hand experience that that smile was mesmerising.

"How about you tell me what goodnight song you want, and I'll sing it?" Oliver asked quietly. 

"But uncle Connor was s'posed to sing. Mummy said uncle Connor has to sing me a song so that I'll go to sleep," came the even quieter response. Connor was astounded at how quickly she'd switched from stubborn to reasonable. 

Oliver giggled slightly. The room was barely lit and cool, but Connor's heart warmed at that sound.

"Uncle Connor doesn't want to sing, but I'd be happy to do it instead."

The concentration was evident on the young girl's face. "Hmm. Can I call you uncle Ollie then? 'Cause mummy said that my _uncle_ had to sing me goodnight."

Connor took this as a cue to cross the room and stand behind Oliver, placing a hand to his shoulder, offering his silent support. The words weren't spoken, but Oliver knew what he meant. 

"Of course you can call me that, Hazel."

"Okay then, uncle Ollie. Can you sing me twinkle twinkle? That's my favourite." Hazel grinned cheerily at the two uncles, probably thinking she'd won the battle.

"Sure. But you have to promise to go to sleep."

"Okay. N'night uncle Ollie, n'night uncle Connor."

"Night Hazel," Connor whispered as he sat on a stool next to Oliver. He couldn't even summon the energy to be frustrated that Oliver had accomplished something - within seconds - that he couldn't achieve after half an hour. Instead he just smiled fondly at the child, who was now turning over and closing her eyes, while he rested his weary head on Oliver's shoulder.

Then Oliver started singing.

"Twinkle twinkle little star..."

It was only a child's lullaby, sung in hushed, barely audible tones, and yet Connor swore he'd never heard anything more sensational.

He'd heard his boyfriend hum before - and on one occasion sing under his breath - but never had he heard his voice properly. Connor pondered how they'd been dating for over a year now and he'd never been graced with Oliver's singing.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky..."

Connor turned his head and propped it on Oliver's shoulder, gazing at him with such sickening adoration, he would probably roll his eyes if he saw himself. Oliver's lips turned upwards in a soft smile - he knew Connor was helplessly enthralled. Connor didn't mind. It wasn't like he could stop it even if he wanted to.

The end of the tune neared, and Oliver's beautiful voice tapered off to a finish. Hazel was sound asleep, wrapped around a small blue teddy.

Connor found Oliver's hand and linked their fingers together, lifting their joined hands to his lips to place a feather-light kiss to the back of Oliver's palm. 

"Well done. I didn't know you could sing so damn well," he whispered.

"I haven't sung in front of other people since I was Hazel's age," Oliver replied. Connor moved his head to kiss Oliver's cheek, hands still joined.

"This is probably totally selfish of me, and I'm not pressuring you into anything, but you should sing more, at least just in front of me. You have an incredible voice."

"Maybe. Only you, though. And your sister's kids, because apparently it's helpful in these situations."

"You'll make a great dad."

Oliver's face dropped. Then his eyebrows shot up. 

"Wh..what?" Oliver's face had taken on a look of total shock. Connor just kept smiling. He squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Yeah. I mean, if you're this good with a kid you've met only a few times before, then imagine how great you'd be with kids of your own. Plus, with a singing voice like that, our kids would never have a problem getting to sleep. No restless nights involved."

Connor said all of this in a slightly dreamy voice, eyes now focused on their clasped hands in his lap. 

Oliver figured he must've fallen asleep too, and this was all a sweet dream his heart had conjured up to indulge his most secret wishes. _Our kids_. That's what Connor had said. 

The couple had discussed topics such as children and marriage, but never in reference to themselves. It wasn't that either of them were against it in the future, it's just that it would make everything immovable, unchangeable, concrete. That was a scary concept for Connor, a man who'd never been in a serious relationship before Oliver. And yet, Connor was the one bringing it up now.

And he'd said those words. Consciously or not, those words came out of Connor's mouth. 

Oliver squeezed Connor's hand lightly to make him look up. 

"You want to have kids one day?" Oliver asked.

Connor maintained eye contact, still calm. 

"Well, yeah, Ollie. That's why I said _our_ kids." Connor knew what he was saying was a big statement, but he honestly thought that anything was possible when he had Oliver right next to him. "I know you want them because your mum has told me countless times how both you and her expect me to father your children. I'm not sure she quite understands how conception works, like, biologically..."

Oliver grinned. He smiled so wide his eyes scrunched up and his cheeks ached. Connor couldn't resist returning it. 

"You think, one day, we could be singing our kid to sleep?" Oliver asked. _God, his smile is as magical as his singing_ , thought Connor.

"Oh yeah. Except you'd be doing the singing. I'm terrible, I don't know if you've heard," Connor giggled. Oliver joined in with the contagious laughing before shushing them both, not wanting to wake up the sleeping child before them.

"One day," Oliver whispered.

"Yeah. One day," agreed Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
